goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce, Jane and Their Friends Escape from Mental People's Home/Grounded
Cast *Amy as Joyce *Kayla as Jane *Salli as Scootatoo, Fanny Fox and Renge Midorihara *Ivy as Evil Lindsay, Shimajirō Shimano, Ramurin Makiba, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakki Mashiro, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki, Katsumi Tachibana and Kikko Hayashida *Dave as Nelson Muntz *Kimberly as Pablo, Retsuko, Tina, Kirinta Kusano, Kento Koshiba, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida and Kazuo Matsukata *Brian as Torippii Sorano *Kendra as Wolvlin and Tyrone *Eric as Berry the Bad *Joey as Hunter and Zachary *Princess as Lily *Diesel as himself and Evil Bear *Emma as Angelica Pickles *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Kidaroo as Mufasa *Alan as Althea Andrea's Dad *Kate as Althea Andrea's Mom *Simon as King Friday Transcript Part 1: Joyce, Jane and their friends escape from Mental People's Home *Wish You a Merry Christmas (Jazz Classic) is playing in the background. *Animations presents *Shimajirō and Friends Show Cartoon *Jane and Their Friends Escape from Mental People's Home/Grounded." *(January 11th, 2018) *Joyce: Man! This totally sucks! After all those bad things we did, we all have to stay here forever! *Jane: I agree with Joyce. *Scootatoo: We tried escaping when Tina and Diesel left, but they locked us up in this room until we're ready to work on one of the Mental People's Home's brutal labor camps! *Evil Lindsay: I want to go home and play with teddy, because that's what I care about. I got sent here for punching and assaulting Murray and landing him in a Japanese hospital for 5 days for medical treatment after he broke and destroyed my Barney doll. *Nelson: I got sent here because I ruined Bart Simpson's birthday party by throwing a cake at him. *Hunter: I got sent here for giving Shimajirō Shimano poisoned brownies the way Pablo and Tyrone gave Fievel Mousekewitz and Tanya Mousekewitz poisoned brownies back in 2015! *Wolvlin: Me and Berry the Bad got sent here for making grounded videos out of YankieDude5000! *Lily: Me and Zachary got sent here for kidnapping Emily Movolvoski! *Evil Bear: I got sent here for stealing Azura's nail makeover tools! *Pablo: We got sent here for making foot fetish pictures of Kento Koshiba! *Scootatoo: I got sent here for calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King! *Angelica: Me, Jimmy Five and Smudge got sent here for beating up Sarah West's favorite cartoon characters! *Joyce: And we got sent here for getting in dead meat! *Berry the Bad: We have no hope of escaping. There's no good food, no video games and no movies or shows that we like for all of us. We need to work out a way to escape. But how? *Joyce: I know gang! We don't we kill Tina and Diesel and explode the home? *Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica have their mischievous looks on their faces *Scootatoo: Oh yes! That's a great idea! *Joyce: Wolvlin, can you climb through the window and steal Tina and Diesel's keys to unlock the bedroom? *Wolvlin: Sure thing Joyce. *runs out of the window *to: Tina and Diesel sitting on the couch *doorbell rings *Tina: I'll go and check to see who it is. *walks away *Tina: (offscreen) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! *becomes shocked *Diesel: Honey? What's wrong? *runs away from the couch *Diesel: (offscreen) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts! *Wolvlin planted bombs around the house *pushes Tina and Diesel to the chairs and tie them up to the chair. Wolvlin grabs Tina's bedroom keys. Tina and Diesel are shocked *Wolvlin: (in Captain Underpants's voice): Tra La Laaa! (changes to Kendra voice) Now both of you are trapped! And Tina, I've got your keys so that me and my friends can escape from the bedroom and Mental People's home. And you both should be ashamed of yourselves for what you both did. I've planted bombs under your home. I will explode it. Any last words? *and Diesel don't speak *Wolvlin: OK, no last words then. *walks away *to: Wolvlin unlocking the bedroom door. Joyce, Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica walk out *Wolvlin: OK gang. Let's get out of here before we get exploded. *Angelica: Good idea, Wolvlin. *Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica run away as the bomb explodes at full maximum power and burns the home, severely damaging its labor camps, maximum military security prisons and death camps. *there is the news. *Renge Midorihara: Breaking news: All 16 troublemakers have escaped from Mental People's home in Madison, Wisconsin. Also, the bomb exploded the home and killed Tina and Diesel and damaged many of the Mental People's Home's maximum military security prisons, labor camps and death camps. The troublemakers are Joyce, Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay Robinson, Nelson Muntz, Wolvlin Nicholas Williamson, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily Stewart, Zachary Stewart, Evil Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica Pickles. Now let's go to some people who want a serious and extremely mega mighty painful word with them. *Shimajirō Shimano: louder Joyce, Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica, we are extremely mega pissed off at all of you retarded idiots for escaping from Mental People's home and destroyed this place with highly explosive bombs and killed Tina and Diesel!!! All of you will watch all four of my shows and all five of my theatrical movies and go to my concerts and live events and also go to the premiere of my sixth movie when it comes out in theaters all across Japan and it's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean this March and I strongly mean it!!! As for you two Evil Lindsay and Evil Bear, you two will no longer watch my shows and my theatrical movies and go to my concerts and live events anymore and will not see my sixth movie when it comes out in theaters all across Japan and it's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean this March. Why?!!! Because my franchise is made for babies!!! *Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my boyfriend and future husband! Troublemakers, if you are all watching this, we hope all 16 of you stupid dimwitted idiots get grounded by your parents! *Ramurin Makiba: Joyce and Jane, what the bloody hell is wrong with you two idiots?! We can't bloody believe you two imbeciles escaped from Mental People's Home and killed Tina and Diesel with the help of your friends!! That was the worst thing you two idiots had ever done!! All 16 of you are supposed to stay in Mental People's Home, but no they disobeyed us!! *Takeshi Ishida: If the two of you and the 14 troublemakers are all watching this, Joyce and Jane, all of you should be grounded by your parents and being forced to watch The Lion King with us and we strongly mean it!! *Kikko Hayashida: Joyce and Jane were supposed to stay in Mental People's Home for getting in dead meat on Behavior VHS, DVD and Blu-ray Day! But no, they didn't listen to us!! *Akio Toriyama: Troublemakers, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents and all of you will watch The Lion King Broadway with us and we strongly mean it!! *Sakurako Koinuma: Joyce and Jane, we are extremely pissed off about you two escaping from the Mental People's Home with your friends!! That was the worst thing you two had ever done! Getting sent to Mental People's Home was supposed to make you stop being bad kids, but you guys didn't care!! *Senichi Tanaka: If you both ever call my girlfriend and future wife Sakurako Koinuma a crybaby during The Lion King the way you two called Kikko Hayashida crybaby during The Lion King or call Marurin Sasaki a crybaby during Bambi, I will get Microsoft Sam to kill you two with his AK-47 gun!! *Marurin Sasaki: Joyce and Jane, we are so furious about you two escaping from Mental People's Home with your friends! Now you two made me cry very harder!! *Sasaki began crying due to Joyce and Jane escaping from Mental People's Home. *Rei Kobayashi: I agree with Marurin Sasaki! Don't even think about beating me up because if you two do, I will get my mom and dad to beat you two up! If you two and your friends are watching this Joyce and Jane, all of you will be grounded by your parents!! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Joyce and Jane, what the bloody hell is wrong with you two Disney Princess and My Little Pony loving imbeciles?! We cannot believe you two and your friends escaped from Mental People's Home! That was the worst and horrible thing you two had ever done!! You all know that getting sent to Mental People's Home was supposed to teach you and your friends a strong strict lesson! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I agree with my girlfriend! Troublemakers, if you all are watching this, all of you will get grounded by your parents and as you Pablo, Tyrone, Jimmy Five and Smudge, you will all get brutally beaten up by Mufasa again!! *Kento Koshiba: Joyce, Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica, what the bloody hell is wrong with all of you retarded dimwitted idiots?! We can't believe you imbeciles all escaped from Mental People's Home and killed Tina and Diesel!! That was the worst thing you 16 idiots had ever done!! As for you two Pablo and Tyrone, I am still extremely pissed off at you two for making foot fetish pictures out of me! If you two make any more foot fetish pictures out of me again, Asako Kageyama and I will beat you two up and get Retsuko to brutally kill you both with her death metal attacks!! *Asako Kageyama: I agree with my future husband! Troublemakers, if you are all watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents! And also Pablo, Tyrone, Jimmy Five and Smudge, you four will get brutally beaten up by Mufasa again as well!! *Kumakki Mashiro: Joyce and Jane and their friends are supposed to be completely stuck in the Mental People Home in Madison, Wisconsin forever! But no, they escaped and killed Tina and Diesel! *Kazuo Matsukata: What the bloody hell is wrong with all 16 of you morons?! Getting sent to the Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin is supposed to stop you all from being bad kids!! But no, all of you losers had disobeyed us!! Troublemakers, if you're all watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents! Also, Jimmy Five, Smudge, Pablo and Tyrone, you four will also get brutally beaten up by Mufasa again!! *Kirinta Kusano: Joyce and Jane and their friends are supposed to be in Mental People's Home! But no, they escaped from the Mental People's Home! *Satomi Hiroyuki: Not only that, but they also blew up the home and damaged its prison camps, labor camps, maximum military security prisons and death camps and killed Tina and Diesel. Shame on them! Shame on all of them!! *Monta Kimura: What the bloody hell is wrong with all 16 of you idiots?!! Are you all high and mentally crazy?! We can't believe all 16 of you idiots have escaped from Mental People's Home!! That is the worst thing you idiots had ever done!! You are all the worst troublemakers in the world!! You will all watch Bambi, The Lion King and The Land Before Time with us and we strongly mean it!! *Yasuko Minamoto: Troublemakers, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents! And as for you two, Jimmy Five and Smudge, you two will get beaten up by Mufasa again for the 200th time!! *Patty Rabbit: Joyce and Jane, we're very mega pissed off at you two for escaping from the Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin and killed Tina and Diesel!! That was the worst thing you two had ever done! If you two are watching this Joyce and Jane, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will beat you two up once again! *Bobby Bear: Correct! We will teach you two a very painful lesson for escaping from the Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin and killing Tina and Diesel!! If you two and the 14 troublemakers are watching this Joyce and Jane, you'll all be grounded by your parents and we will beat you two up once again! *Fanny Fox: Joyce and Jane, what the bloody hell is wrong with you two?!! We can't believe you two escaped from the Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin and killed Tina and Diesel! That was the worst thing you two had ever done!! I hope you two don't call me a crybaby and use racial slurs and profanity at me during The Land Before Time because if you two do, Retsuko will brutally beat you two up with her death metal attacks! *Danny Dog: If you both are watching this Joyce and Jane, you both will be grounded by your parents and we will beat you two up once again! Also, you both will like Maple Town and we strongly mean it! *Roxie Raccoon: Joyce and Jane, we're so mad about our enemies and how dare you two escape from the Mental People's Home?! You both know destroying the Mental People's Home is so disgraceful!! If you two are watching this Joyce and Jane, you both will be grounded by your parents!! *Suzie Squirrel: I agree with Roxie Raccoon! Don't even think about kidnapping me and tickling my feet with feathers because if you two do Joyce and Jane, you both will get even worse and Fanny Fox will kill you both with her firebending! *YankieDude5000: We thought the troublemakers were gonna be stuck at Mental People's home forever. But no, they escaped from Mental People's home! *Sarah West: Not only that, but they also exploded the home and killed Tina and Diesel. Shame on them! Shame on all of them! *WhotheHeckisTimothy: What the bloody hell is wrong with all 16 of you? Getting sent to Mental People's Home was supposed to make you stop being bad kids, but you guys didn't care. *Destiny Nazario: All of you will be forced to watch An American Tail and The Lion King on VHS and DVD. And for those who destroy will be turned into mice and get brutally assaulted by Mufasa and Sarabi. Troublemakers, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents! *Althea Andrea's Dad: Joyce and Jane, you freaking idiots! We can't believe you two escaped from the Mental People's Home! That was one of the worst things you two had ever done! *Althea Andrea's Mom: I agree with my husband! Joyce and Jane, if you two are watching this, you two will be grounded by your parents! *VTM on YT: Joyce and Jane, what the bloody hell is wrong with you two?!! We can't believe you two escaped from the Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin and killed Tina and Diesel!! That was the worst thing you two had ever done! If you two are watching this Joyce and Jane, you both will be grounded by your parents! *Daniel Tiger: Joyce and Jane, we can't believe you two escaped from the Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin!! That was the worst thing you two had ever done! If the two of you and the 14 troublemakers are watching Joyce and Jane, we will beat you two up! *Prince Wednesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe! *O the Owl: *King Friday: *Queen Saturday: *Iris: Oh no! Angelica has escaped! This is not good at all! *Giffany: I hope you don't call me a crybaby, use bad language, racial slurs and profanity at me, brutally beat me up and assault me and cause a deadly 9/11 sized terrorist rampage at the same time during Tina and Diesel's funeral because if you do, I will beat you up with my dagger and Retsuko will brutally assault you with her death metal attacks and she will get Mufasa to brutally attack and fatally assault you! *Dark Magician Girl: That's right. If you tickle torture me with acrylic paint, the King of the Monsters will beat you up. *Azura: Troublemakers, you will all sleep in a big luxurious doghouse. There will be thousands of dogs licking your faces and peeing on you. Troublemakers, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents. *Ike: Joyce and Jane, what the bloody hell is wrong with you two? We can't believe you two escaped from the Mental People's Home and killed Tina and Diesel! That was the worst thing you two had ever done! *Xander: Joyce And Jane, What in the hell is wrong with you two!? We can't stand you two not listening to us, How Could You Do This to your parents, that's it, AnimeGamer1 and CardOfAnime102 Will clobbered you both! *Leo: Ike Will Sending You Girls To Crimea, Tellius For Killing Tina And Diesel, Where Ike's Sister Named Mist And Soren Will Kill You! *Renge Midorihara: That's all the time we have left on GoAnimate World News. And now, back to the program. *Hunter's house *Hunter's Dad: Hunter! *Hunter's Mom: *Pablo's house *Pablo's Dad: Pablo! How dare you escape from Mental People's Home again! *Pablo's Mom: And as for this, Mufasa will beat you up for the 500th time! *Mufasa: PREPARE FOR SOME BLEEDING!!!!! *Tyrone's house *Tyrone's Dad: Tyrone! How dare you escape from Mental People's Home again! *Tyrone's Mom: And as for this, Mufasa is going to severely beat you up for the 500th time! Mufasa, beat him up!! *Mufasa: PREPARE FOR SOME BLEEDING!!!! *Nelson's house *Homer Simpson: Nelson! *Bart Simpson: *Murray's house *Good Lindsay: Evil me! *Berry the Bad's house *Berry the Bad's Dad: Berry the Bad! *Berry the Bad's Mom: *Scootatoo's house *Scootatoo's Dad: Scootatoo! *Wolvlin's house *Wolvlin's Dad: Wolvlin! How dare you escape from Mental People's Home! *Wolvlin's Mom: *Lily's house *Lily's Dad: Zachary and Lily! *Lily's Mom: *the Big Blue House *Bear: Evil me! *Jimmy Five and Smudge's house *Monica: And as for that Mufasa will beat you two up severely and rip you both apart again for the 200th time!! Mufasa, beat them up!! *Mufasa: PREPARE FOR SOME BLEEDING!!!!! *Angelica's house *Drew: Angelica! *Charlotte: *Joyce and Jane's house *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! *Joyce and Jane's Mom: Now we are calling the visitors to come over here! Part 2 Finale: The Visitors Punish Joyce and Jane/Concussion Time for Joyce and Jane *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! You have a lot of visitors who want to see you two! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. *Daniel Tiger: I’m Daniel Tiger. *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000 *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. *Ericina: I'm Ericina. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *TheJojuan4444: I’m TheJojuan4444. *Alex Kimble: I’m Alex Kimble. *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. And you two don't deserve respect for escaping from the Mental People's Home! *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario. You two are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history! *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. If you two make grounded videos out of my friends, I will get the Haven City guards to arrest you both! *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. My friends and I are extremely pissed off at you two for escaping from the Mental People's Home! *Mimirin Midorihara: I am Mimirin Midorihara. You two should be ashamed of yourselves for escaping from the Mental People's Home! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba! Don't even think about spraying me with crybaby gas because my husband Takeshi Ishida will give you both a concussion time! *Takeshi Ishida: I am Takeshi Ishida, and I agree with my wife! *Kikko Hayashida: I am Kikko Hayashida. I'm extremely pissed at you two for escaping from Mental People's Home! You two better not call me a crybaby during The Lion King again or else Akio Toriyama and his sister Yuka will beat you two up and kill you two with AK-47 guns!! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. Don't even think about calling Kikko Hayashida a crybaby during The Lion King again because if you two do, Microsoft Sam will kill you both with his AK-47 gun! *Sakurako Koinuma: I am Sakurako Koinuma. All of your Justin Bieber and Barbie stuff will be demolished and your Disney Princess and High School Musical stuff will be donated to me once and all!! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka! When are you two going to stop watching Disney Princess and Barbie movies? *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! If you two spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses, I will brutally attack you both with my final smash sword and if you two bully me during The Lion King, Retsuko will kill you two with her death metal attacks!! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! If you both call Marurin Sasaki any bad names and use racial profanity towards her, I will kill you both with an AK-47 gun! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! Don't even think about calling me a crybaby and beating me up at the same time during The Lion King because if you two do, Mitsuo Kawashima will beat you two up with a chainsaw! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. I agree with my girlfriend! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. If you both call me any bad names or call Kikko Hayashida a crybaby again, Kazuo Matsukata will get Microsoft Sam to kill you two with his AK-47 gun!! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. I agree with my girlfriend! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You two better not spray me with crybaby gas because if you two do, I will kill you both with my massive, enormous and gigantic tsunami of tears! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you both keep this up, Kento Koshiba will bark and growl at you both and severely bite you two like an angry dog and kill you both with an AK-47 gun! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. Don't even think about stealing my Mitsubishi Eclipse because of you two do, Satomi Hiroyuki and I will charge you both with mutiny and kill you two with AK-47 guns! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. If you both mess with me and call me bad names, Kirinta Kusano will get Microsoft Mike to kill you both with his smoke breath! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. Don't even think about hiring Pablo and Tyrone to make grounded videos out of me because if you two do, I will get my parents to beat you two up and finish you both with M1014 shotguns! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. All of your Justin Bieber and Barbie stuff will demolished and your Disney Princess and High School Musical stuffs will be donated to the Challenge Island kindergartners once and for all! * Kiki: I am Kiki the panda. I can't stand you doing My Little Pony, Barbie and Disney Princess stuff! * Miumiu: I'm MiuMiu, You two weren't supposed to escape from the Mental People's Home. * Momo: I'm Momo the bunny. Don't you ever think about going near me anymore. * Rudolph: My name is Rudolph the penguin. You two are forbidden from My Little Pony, Barbie and Disney Princess for good! * Alan: I am Alan the Monkey! You two are so grounded for escaping from the Mental People's Home. * Whiskers: I am Whiskers. You two should also know that you both are forbidden to escape from the Mental People's Home! *Retsuko: I'm Retsuko. If you two rant on The Lion King, I will kill you both with my death metal attacks! *Fenneko: I'm Fenneko. If you two spray Marurin Sasaki with crybaby gas, Fanny Fox and Portia Porcupine will kill you both with their tantrums! *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter along with my tacos and IWAY cookies because I will kill you two with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you two call me a lady and say I talk like a lady or bully Marurin Sasaki, I will kill you two with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you two call me a man and say I talk like a man, you both will be beaten up by Dragon Kamui! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you two mess with me, I will zap you both with my laser eye powers! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you two mess with me or beat up Marurin Sasaki again, I will beat you two up! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you two steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the Lion Guard to brutally beat you two up and if you both fire me, I will kill myself and if you two deny responsibility, you two will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you both dare call me fatso, I will throw you two across the room and I will send you both to the audience! *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! You two should be ashamed of yourselves for making Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates miss The Lion King Broadway! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. If you two spray Fanny Fox with crybaby gas, I will get the Giant Mouse of Minsk to kill you both! *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You two are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You two will become Nintendo and Tamagotchi fans and that is final! *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit! I'm extremely pissed off at you two for escaping from the Mental People's Home! If you two steal my nail makerover tools, you two will be sent to North Korea! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You two are still just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. If you two steal my nail makeover tools or call me bad names, I will kill you both with a chainsaw! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: I'm Roxie Raccoon! If you two steal my nail makeover tools or annoy me with Justin Bieber's songs, I will get Mimirin Midorihara to beat you two up with her very loud crying! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'm very pissed off at you two for escaping from the Mental People's Home! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors make me want to eat too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will get Geon from King Of The Monsters to eat you! *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all still hate you two the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. If you two call Sakurako Koinuma any bad names, I will attack you two with my very loud crying and my tantrums at the same time! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. All of your Justin Bieber and Barbie stuffs will be drowned and you two will never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. *Elsa: I’m Elsa. *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you two kidnap Shimajirō Shimano's permanently adopted sister his age, Emily Shimano and tickle her feet for no reason, Mimirin Midorihara will call me to arrest you two and I will throw you two in jail in Zootopia until you both starve to death! *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your My Little Pony stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you crash Monta Kimura's very expensive computer by giving it a blue screen of death, I will shoot you in the heart with my gun! *Moana: I'm Moana. *Maui: I'm Maui. If you get Marurin Sasaki arrested or make a dead meat video out of Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida, I will attack you with my hook! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, you will be forced to watch my film. If not, I will let Geon from King Of The Monsters to suffocate or bite you so badly that you will bleed severely! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making dead meat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates?! *Guido: I'm Guido. You will also watch The Land Before Time both films and TV series! If not, Chomper and Ruby are going to barge at you! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and that is final or else I will wham you down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very deadly beating for escaping from Mental People's Home! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. Everytime you keep buying more My Little Pony DVDs, Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida and I will cry even harder. *Fear: I'm Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown for escaping from the Mental People's Home! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're worse than Lucifer, Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you make prank phone calls on Azura! *Belle: I'm Belle. *Snow White: I'm Snow White. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for getting Disney Princess and My Little Pony stuffs! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You girls are nothing but complete savages for escaping from mental people's home! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girls! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You girls will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie instead of My Little Pony. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. *My Melody: I’m My Melody. *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! No My Little Pony stuffs for you! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Tamagotchi and quit liking My Little Pony, you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily Movolvoski: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron! *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. I agree with Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Queen Lanolin: I’m Queen Lanolin. *Iris: I'm Iris. *Giffany: I'm Giffany. *Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl. *Azura: I'm Azura. *Annet Myer: I'm Annet Myer. *Maria Posada: I'm Maria Posada. *Phillip Psareas: I’m Phillip Psareas. All of your My Little Pony stuff will be demolished and your Barbie stuff will be burned once and for all! *Hirashi: I’m Hirashi. *Daniel: I'm Daniel. *Amanda: I'm Amanda. *Louis: I'm Louis *Maggie: I'm Maggie. *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you two ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you two over with my royal mail van and you both will be flatten into pancakes! *SpongeBob Squarepants: I’m SpongeBob Squarepants. *Patrick Star: I’m Patrick Star. *Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. *Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs. *Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk. *Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross. *Wave: And I'm Wave the Swallow and we're the Babylon Rogues. We're going to beat you up with daggers! *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. *Anderson Host: I'm Anderson Host. *Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. *Joyce: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, YOU ALL?! *Jane: WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU PIECE OF CRAP! *YankieDude5000: Joyce and Jane, you need to shut up and watch your language or else Azura will wash your mouths with soap. *Sarah West: That's right, Joyce and Jane. Now hear this. You girls be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! *Nyakkii Momoyama: The only things you girls will eat are fruits and vegetables. *Joyce: No! *Jane! We hate fruits and vegetables! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Sorry Joyce and Jane. You girls are going to eat fruits and vegetables that is final! *Kikko Hayashida: You girls will watch children's shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, Bubble Guppies, Gullah Gullah Island, Henry's World, Team Umizoomi, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Caillou, Bob the Builder, Mike the Knight, Arthur, Reading Rainbow, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Rolie Polie Olie, The Pajanimals, Baby Einstein, Blue's Clues, Minnie's Bow-Toons, Yo Gabba Gabba, Max and Ruby, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Wimzie's House, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, Eureeka's Castle, Fred Penner's Place, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Pinwheel, Trucktown, The Elephant Show, The Littl' Bits, Noozles, The Little Prince, Ovide and the Gang, Sylvanian Families, Out of the Box, PB&J Otter, The Wiggles, Fireman Sam, Pocoyo, Dragon Tales, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Shane's Kindergarten Countdown, Sofia the First, Can You Teach My Alligator Manners, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Kipper, VeggieTales, A Little Curious, The Big Garage, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Balamory, Bosco, Shimajirō, The Morbegs, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, The Lingo Show, Rastamouse, Salty's Lighthouse, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Sesame Street, Peppa Pig, The Koala Brothers, Shanna's Show, Postman Pat, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Pingu, Make Way for Noddy, Chuggington, Tractor Tom, LazyTown, Henry Hugglemonster, Little Robots, Peep and the Big Wide World, Humf, Big Bag, Baby Looney Tunes, Rubbadubbers, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Chloe's Closet, The Mr. Men Show, Boohbah, Brum, Sooty, Muffin the Mule, Raggs Kids Club Band, The Fairies, Little Bill, Roary the Racing Car, Oswald, Miffy and Friends, Maisy, Little Bear, The Fresh Beat Band and Choo Choo Soul! *Jazzi: That also includes The Save-Ums where me, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and B.B. Jammies star in. *Akio Toriyama: You girls will listen to music such as The Lion King soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City soundtrack! *Joyce and Jane's Dad: I agree with everyone. Now start watching these children's shows or you girls will be grounded for quintuple infinity. *Joyce: Back off you all! *Jane: I wish you were all dead! *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Oh my God! Joyce and Jane! How dare you tell us to back off and wish we were dead. That's it! Now someone is going to beat you girls up! Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. She can turn into a green dragon, she is a manakete, and she is from Fire Emblem Awakening. *Joyce: We don't want to be beaten up by Nowi *Jane: I agree with Joyce. *Joyce and Jane's Dad: That's right. Nowi is going to beat you girls up. Nowi, beat them up! *appears as Scary sound effect plays loudly *Nowi: This is what you girls will get for escaping from Mental People's Home with your friends. Now I'm going to smash your skulls!! Prepare for some bleeding! *(Robbie Rotten then appears and hides Nowi beating Joyce and Jane up) *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Nelson's grounded days Category:Wolvlin's grounded days Category:Berry the Bad's grounded days Category:Scootatoo gets grounded series Category:Evil Bear's grounded days Category:Pablo and Tyrone's grounded days Category:Jimmy Five and Smudge gets Grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Mental People's home episodes